A Domesticated Guy
by hazelmom
Summary: Tim opens up and discovers a whole new world. Slash. Do not read if not interested!


A/N: I took a little break from Surviving Winter to scratch a new itch. I've always been McAbby, but recently have been captured the wild imaginings of McGibbs slash. I've read some inspired stuff both on NFA and . Never written anything even close to this wicked. Hope it translates. Sheila

I dedicate this to Precious Pup who, in my mind, created the perfect sexy but playful Timothy McGee.

**A Domesticated Guy**

"Boss, I'd be willing to pay for my own room." McGee said as Gibbs slipped the keycard into the door.

"Nope," Gibbs said simply as they entered the utilitarian hotel room: two queen size beds with ugly polyester spreads, a nightstand, two dressers, a T.V., and a bathroom. "You've been in a funk all day. I leave you alone, and you're going to spend all night on the damn laptop and show up for breakfast with your eyes looking like two piss holes in the snow."

"Nice visual, Boss." McGee was skating closer to the edge than usual, but recent events had left him spoiling for a fight.

Gibbs chortled. "That's not bad, McGee. Get it out already. 15 minutes until light out."

McGee claimed his territory on the bed nearest the window. Gibbs always got the bed by the door. All he had for overnight was an MIT t-shirt and the boxers he was wearing. He waited for Gibbs to use the bathroom and hurried in after so he would have time for his rather involved nighttime routine. Teeth brushing itself took 7 minutes.

Gibbs shook his head in amusement when Tim finally emerged, face scrubbed and teeth polished. He didn't wait for McGee to get to his bed before he turned off the light.

McGee wasn't used to falling asleep like this. He was always working on his computers or reading until his eyes got heavy and tonight, his eyes definitely were not heavy. Just laying here in the dark left him captive to the phone calls he'd had with Lauren today, calls he wished he could forget.

"Did she dump you?" came a gruff question.

The conversation startled him, but he answered. "They all do. The high water mark always tends to be about three months. I start getting attached, imagining the future, and then boom, it turns out that they reconnected with an old boy friend or need to focus on their career or something."

"Was this one special?"

McGee sighed. "I guess so. I don't know. Ziva says I make too many allowances. I accept people for who they are. I'm not critical enough about their faults. Lauren is beautiful and successful, but she was also very demanding and particular. Ziva said she was too bossy for me." The darkness seemed to make it easy for McGee to open up.

"Good riddance then."

"I guess so." He couldn't keep the misery in his voice contained.

"What is it exactly that you're looking for, McGee?"

McGee shifted onto his side. "Ah, yes, the million dollar question. I don't know. I guess I want to be in love and I want to be loved. I want to take care of someone and share dreams. I want to build a future."

"You sound like a girl, Tim."

McGee rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Thanks Boss."

He could hear Gibbs shift in his bed. "I don't mean that in a bad way. You want what women want, and logically, it seems perfect, you know, but women aren't built around logic."

"What do you mean?"

"Women have chased me since I was old enough to notice them. I'm no prize, Tim. It's just that they love the challenge of someone who…uh…isn't housebroken. Women love to tame someone. It's a generalization, of course, but it seems like you might not be much of a challenge for them."

McGee took a deep breath. "Wasn't good enough for Abby."

Gibbs shifted again, and McGee imagined his head resting on his elbow. "You can't beat yourself up about Abby. Girl can't make a decision off a lunch menu. You've seen her. She's living her childhood and her adult life all at the same time. She's not ready for anyone."

"So your advice to me is that I play hard to get."

McGee heard Gibbs move again. "I don't know. Have you ever thought about men?"

McGee sat up straight. "Uh, no I haven't. Did Tony tell you I was Gay again?"

"Calm down, Tim. Nobody told me anything."

"I'm pretty straight, Boss."

He heard Gibbs chuckle. "You've never thought about a man?"

"This is getting a bit personal."

"I know but in the dark, sometimes it's easier to be honest. What don't I start? I've thought about men before. Actually, I've done more than just think."

McGee blinked. "Seriously?"

"Attraction is attraction. Mostly, I've been with women, but I've had the occasional male lover. Never seems to last long. I tend to pick men who are too much like me."

McGee lay down again. His breathing was shallow and he felt a surprise twitch in his groin. "Why are you telling me this, Boss?"

"You might want to keep your options open, Tim. I respect the future you want, but I worry that you're not going to find with the right person. Wouldn't want to see you end up in the wrong marriage. You're too responsible and honorable to know when to let go. I'd hate to see you trapped."

Time swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I have thought about men…some, but I was raised with too many rules to do much about it. Boss, I still think it's funny that you've brought this up. I mean, what Gay man wants a domesticated puppy like me."

Gibbs chuckled. "I love that description. Actually, you'd be surprised."

"What's it like with a man?"

There was silence and for a moment, McGee wondered if he'd gone too far. "Hard to explain, Tim. It's powerful and hot and, when it's good, it's like nothing you've ever felt with a woman."

Tim groaned before remembering himself. He discovered that his right hand had begun to massage his cock, but he couldn't seem to will it away. His brain to mouth connection had also gone haywire. "I like kissing. What is it like to kiss a man?"

"Aerobic, Tim. Very aerobic."

"Jesus Christ, Boss! Why are you doing this to me?"

Then there was extra pressure on his bed and Gibbs was sitting down next to him. McGee almost leaped out of his skin. He tried to sit up, but Gibbs pushed him back down. He ran a calloused hand under McGee's shirt and up his chest, stopping to carefully tweak each nipple. Then he looked into McGee's face. Eyes adjusted to the darkness, McGee could see the lust in his eyes. "I'm telling you this, Tim, because I like domesticated guys."

McGee threw his head back in an effort to regain control. The bed shifted again, and Gibbs was looming over him like a tiger ready to take its first bite. McGee worried that he might start to hyperventilate. He looked up at Gibbs' dark eyes. "I'll do anything you want if you'd just kiss me. Anything."

McGee felt the hot breath descend upon his neck, and Gibbs' wet mouth dropped on him and bit him. McGee screamed.

Gibbs' hand was over his mouth. "Don't need a manager knocking on our door."

McGee nodded rapidly, and Gibbs replaced his hand with his mouth. McGee had lost all sense of decorum by this time and attacked the offered mouth. Gibbs chuckled and grabbed McGee's face with both hands. "Come on, boy. It's not a feeding frenzy. I'm not going anywhere."

Gibbs' mouth dropped on his again. This time McGee took his time to explore. He loved the possibilities of the mouth. He was like a scientist, testing for reactions with nips and sucking, his tongue a probe into the unknown. Gibbs groaned, coming up for air. "Goddamn, you do like to kiss. You're kind of an artist, Timmy."

McGee lay back on his pillow, face flushed, eyes bright. His hands reached for Gibbs' face. "Shut up. Talk later."

…..

Hours later, Tim lay next to Gibbs as he snored steadily into his ear. He focused on on getting his breathing to match Gibb. He was still shaky, his lungs dispersing air in short bursts like a cat. He wanted to calm himself so as to get at least a couple hours of sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, his brain was filled with snapshots of Gibbs kissing him, touching him in places that had never felt erotic before, and then those two rough, beautiful hands slowly removing his boxers. It had been too exquisite and McGee came all over the bed. There was no disappointment. Gibbs' hands had quickly brought his cock back to life, and had massaged it to a climax that sent him over the edge like a lost, mewling kitten.

McGee was like his earlier description of himself as a puppy, eager to gain a lifetime of sexual experience in a single night, but Gibbs held him off, sliding in behind him and wrapping his arms around him tightly. "It's okay, Timmy. There's time. I know you. You don't do one-night stands. That's why it took so many years for us to have this talk. I needed to know if I was ready for a domesticated guy, and as you can see, it appears that time has come."

Gibbs shifted again and planted a large hand square on McGee's naked butt. McGee's eyes snapped open again as he waited for more movement, but Gibbs was just moving around in his sleep. McGee has spent an entire lifetime trying to avoid thoughts of what he considered the rather dark arts associated with the anal region, but the sensation that Gibbs's dormant hand had on him was mindboggling. It was all he could do not to shake Gibbs awake and demand an explanation for this sorcery.

Still there were limits to debauchery, and a demanding case was waiting for them when the sun came up. McGee settled himself in, trying to calm the possibilities running rampant through his head. Then he remembered Lauren. He still had some of her things. He'd have to send them as he had no desire to see her. He puzzled for a moment over how quickly she was disappearing from his reality. She had blonde hair and lived in Georgetown, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember her last name.

….

The End


End file.
